Cloudtop Cruise
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cloudtop Cruise is so very high in the sky. Giant green beanstalks, brown wooden airships, and severe thunderstorms populate this sky high racecourse, with rainbows making things even more high.
1. Cloudtop Cruise

**Cloudtop Cruise  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Ahh yes, the Cloudtop Cruise, where everything was bright, sunny, and so very high. And things were indeed sunny... or at least they were until the local thunderstorm arrived, with rain pouring on the entire race course as Waluigi and Toadette were both having a hard time driving, both of them being on Landship karts as they were trying to not slip on the now wet beanstalk road.

"Wah... why did I think racing when an oncoming storm was approaching was a good idea?" Waluigi remarked as he and Toadette got on the wooden airship.

Toadette giggled as she moved her hands around, turning to Waluigi. "Hey, it could be worse! We could get sucked up by a tornado!"

And then just as Toadette stated that, a huge tornado formed in the sky, taking Waluigi and Toadette as it swirled them around, with the two characters screaming as they held on tightly to their karts. Dry Bowser floated by on one of the various Koopa Klown Karts he 'borrowed' from Bowser, shaking his head as he stayed away from the tornado.

"Toadette, you idiot!" Waluigi exclaimed as he tried to hold down his purple cap, but the wind was so strong it blew it away.

"I'm s-sorry!" Toadette exclaimed as she felt her pink dress getting lifted by the wind, with the tornado pulling away the wooden exterior of both Landship karts.

Dry Bowser scoffed, rolling his beady yellow eyes. "Those idiots never learn, do they?" He remarked to himself as he simply rolled his eyes, continuing to hover in his Koopa Klown Kar as he headed westward, with the larger wooden airships surrounding the racecourse getting sucked into the tornado as well.


	2. Skyfalling With No Parachute

"...So, how are we gonna get out of here?" The red robed Shy Guy asked the green shelled Koopa Troopa as they held onto each other, both of them slowly falling down as they were high in the sky, above the Cloudtop Cruise race course.

"Hmmm..." Koopa thought as he rubbed his chin with his left hand, snapping his fingers. "I got it! We'll glide!"

"...But neither of us have any gliders on us." Shy Guy pointed out, shaking his head.

Koopa frowned as he faced Shy Guy. "So we're basically going to fall to our deaths."

Shy Guy shrugged meekly. "I guess so." He replied.

Koopa sighed, tilting his head back as he and Shy Guy began screaming, both of them landing on the wooden floorboard of a giant wooden airship that was patrolling the Cloudtop Cruise, with several Hammer Bro ranked Koopas on top of the airship, observing the severely injured Koopa and Shy Guy.

"What should we do with them?" A red Fire Bro asked as he moved his hands around.

A green Hammer Bro pointed at the two injured generic featherweights with his hammer in his right hand. "We'll bring them in and torture them!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" A blue colored Boomerang Bro exclaimed as they all took Koopa and Shy Guy, going to the poop deck of the airship.


	3. Who's Racing On The Cloudtop Cruise?

The Cloudtop Cruise was bright, sunny, and windy as Toadette was flying around in the air using her pink pigtails, noticing all the babies and Koopalings racing around on the race course as she had her arms by her body, the racers zipping on the deck of a wooden airship.

"Wow! I never knew how bland races could be..." Toadette remarked as she frowned, folding her arms together. "...When all the racers are just babies or Koopalings. I hope the wifi scene isn't like this."

Later on, Toadette returned to the racecourse at the starting line, spotting four Bowsers, four Morton Koopa Jrs, and four Warios, with all of them having acceleration builds as she shook her head in disgust.

"Wah!" Exclaimed one Wario, flexing his muscles.

"Gargh!" Yelled out one Morton, patting his stomach with his left hand.

"GWAR HAR HAR!" Chortled one Bowser as he rotated his right arm.

"Ugh... nothing but the superheavies... it's like Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kaer 7 all over again!" Toadette exclaimed as she meekly shrugged, shaking her head as she kept on flying amongst the giant, white puffy clouds, accidentally bumping into a tall rising green beanstalk as she went falling through the clear blue sky.


	4. Cloudtop Cuckooland

The Cloudtop Cruise was brimming with activity as Toadette finished up a time trial on the sky based race course, gleefully laughing as she was glad to set a new record.

"Yay! I did it! Won't Wario be proud of me now!" Toadette admitted as she stopped her vehicle right on the tip of the white puffy cloud, opening her eyes to see quite a strange sight in front of her. "What the... huh, who are they...?"

The strange sight in front of Toadette were black silouhettes of two particular Banjo-Kazooie characters, a gray colored aardvark in purple clothing named Mr. Fit, and a weird old human lady in yellow feathers with a beak named Canary Mary.

"Can't you go any faster?" Mr. Fit remarked as he was holding onto Canary Mary's legs.

"Scrawk!" Canary mary squawked, just like a regular canary as she flapped her wings, which she was somehow crazy enough to do. "I'm holding onto something, in this case you! It's not as easy as you think for an old lady like me that was locked up for years inside a toxic mine!"

A bolt of lightning from the nearby dark, stormy clouds then zapped the two, sending them to plummet as Toadette watched in suspended, placing her hands on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief, not believing what she just saw. "Those two guys just got zapped by the lightning! Oh, what a cruel twist of fate!'

And then Toadette was blown off the cloud by a sudden gust of wind, making her scream as she, too, began falling through the sky.

* * *

Dry Bowser was watching the lightning zap several of the racers on the thunderstorm part of the Cloudtop Cruise racecourse, chuckling as he simply shook his skeletal head, still inside a Koopa Klown Kar he 'borrowed', with all of the racers being random Miis.

"Don't these guys know anything about avoiding the lightning?" Dry Bowser remarked as he shook his head.

And then a bolt of white lightning zapped him, sending shocks all over his skeletal body as he babbled, his body breaking into various, boney pieces as the Koopa Klown Kar, which was also zapped, fell straight through the dark storm clouds.

* * *

Wendy was patrolling in a pipe frame kart as she was trying to get Toad and Donkey Kong out of the way, with them and Bowser being the only four racers as they were all riding on pipe framed karts, riding towards the wooden airship as Bowser used a mushroom.

"Gar! These shrooms are useless now!' Bowser remarked as he came from behind Wendy, being on the wooden airship as he went through the cannon.

Wendy went over the various boosters as she pulled out a green Koopa shell, chucking it at Toad, who was immediately rescued by the green shelled Lakitu as Donkey Kong took first, with Wendy clenching her fists as she growled.

"D'oh! I need to step it up!" Wendy exclaimed as she tried fire hopping, with Toad and Bowser noticing as they were now all on the green beanstalk.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Wario remarked as he was climbing up a giant green beanstalk.

"Wah, what's up, bro?" Waluigi asked as she was on the other side of the beanstalk, turning his head to face Wario.

"...I don't think there's a giant up here." Wario remarked, with the beanstalk shaking as Wario and Waluigi suddenly lost their grip on the beanstalk, screaming as they flailed their arms while falling several stories below through the white puffy clouds.


	5. Lemmy Has A Tire Service

The Cloudtop Cruise was as bright and sunny as you would expect as there was a tiny shop installed near the starting line on one of the giant brown blocks, with Lemmy Koopa being present alongside two Mecha Koopas.

"All right! Now that I decided to have my own kind of business open, I'll be able to get enough dough to get all the colorful, bouncy balls in the world!" Lemmy exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air.

The two Mecha Koopa eyed each other as they faced Lemmy, who widened his eyes as he slightly blushed, pointing at the Mecha Koopas.

"I d-didn't mean it like that! S-shut up!" Lemmy hesitantly growled as he shook his head.

Dry Bowser, who was riding in one of the various Koopa Klown Kars, hovered down as he suspected the small shop, turning to Lemmy. "What are you doing this time, kid?"

Lemmy chuckled as he pointed at himself. "Why, I'm doing what Mummipokey, Cheepskipper, and Lakithunder all did! I'm having a tire service!"

"...Lemmy's Tire Service?" Dry Bowser remarked as he had a strange expression on his face, shaking his head. "Sounds a bit too out there for me. Or is this one big reference to an outdated reference no one reading this will get?"

Lemmy sighed as he frowned, shaking his head. "It's the latter..."

"...That's what I figured." Dry Bowser remarked as he then flew off in the Koopa Klown Kar, with Lemmy just shaking his head in disappointment.


	6. Who's This Course's Staff Ghost?

The Cloudtop Cruise was not really bustling with activity as Toadette and Birdo were both sitting on a floating, white puffy cloud above the finish line, the two resting on their backs as they had their arms wrapped around the back of their heads.

"You know, the staff ghost for this course is Baby Rosalina." Toadette remarked as she turned her head to Birdo.

Birdo sighed as she rolled her eyes. "And that should be telling of interest why?"

Toadette simply shrugged in response as she shook her head. "I don't know. I just felt like pointing out the fact that such a terrible character got a great racecourse for the staff ghost."

Birdo murmured as she closed her eyes. "It does feel insulting that a glorified fanfiction character got to have a staff ghost all to myself and the only ones I got, I had to share with Yoshi..." She muttered in disgust as Toadette understood how Birdo felt.


	7. Cloudtop Shenanigans

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy were both sitting on a small, white puffy cloud that overlooked the entire Cloudtop Cruise racecourse as they were having tea with each other.

"You know, between this and the Sweet Sweet Canyon, there's a lot of fairy tale like locations to be picked!" Peach exclaimed as she rolled her right hand around.

Daisy nodded in agreement as she sipped her tea, sighing in refreshment. "Yeah! It's like as if this place was inspired by Wonderland, or the land of Oz!"

Silence as the two princesses glanced at each other, then took a good look around, then turned back to each other.

"I think it would be best if we didn't think about it." Peach suggested as she sipped her tea.

Daisy nodded in agreement as she opened her eyes. "Yeah. Too much thinking about fantasies will not make you... fantastic." She then finished up her cup of tea, burping loudly as she and Peach giggled.

* * *

Donkey Kong was trying his best to golf on the white puffy clouds as Dry Bowser chuckled, shaking his head at the brown furred gorilla as he kept on messing up.

"You have to analyze the course before you swing, DK." Dry Bowser remarked as he moved his skeletal hands around.

Donkey Kong growled as he glared at Dry Bowser. "Shut your skeletal piehole, turtle boy! I don't need your help!' The burly gorilla then swung his golf ball, watching it soar high in the sky, only to get zapped by lightning from the nearby dark stormy clouds.

Donkey Kong grimaced in horror as Dry Bowser laughed his head off, pointing at the sizzled golf ball that fell through the puffy clouds as Donkey Kong cried out in anguish.

* * *

Toad, who was attempting a time trail all by himself, sighed in annoyance as he had his arms crossed, sitting on his yellow Wiggler bike, getting quite annoyed as he had been there for several minutes.

"Ugh... what is taking that stupid staff ghost so long!?" Toad exclaimed as he had an angry expression on his face, shaking his head. "This is the last time I ask for that lousy Lakitu to summon staff ghosts..."

* * *

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly as she sighed, placing both of her hands on her rumbling gut as she sighed, walking on the giant green beanstalk near the race course.

"Ooh, if only there was something yummy up here..." Toadette remarked as she glanced up, to see several ripe red cherries. "Ooh! Just what I needed!"

Toadette then spun her pink pigtails together and flew towards the cherries, gobbling them up as she then noticed a bright yellow star slowly rising from below her. Shrugging, Toadette grabbd the star, gleefully giggling as she spun around faster using the star power that was activated upon touching.

"Whee!" Toadette cheered as she kept on spinning, raising her arms in the air. "This is so much fun! I don't wanna stop!"

And then the young, energetic mushroom girl bumped into an invisible coin block, sending her plummeting through the puffy clouds below her as she screamed, her star power having been deactivated.

* * *

Wendy O' Koopa growled as she sat on one of the brown floating blocks, watching Daisy and Baby Daisy zip around the Cloudtop Cruise race course. Iggy Koopa, who was riding in a Koopa Klown Kar, spun around as he pulled up towards Wendy.

"Yo Burger King, what's shaking?" Iggy asked as he laughed, his eyes boggling up and down and all around within his glasses.

Wendy chucked one of her golden rings at Iggy, snapping at him. 'I told you to cut it out with the fast food names!"

Iggy shrugged the ring off as he folded his arms. "What's up, Dunkin' Donuts? You don't seem to be quite the folli the foal at the moment."

Wendy took in a deep sigh as she tried her best to ignore Iggy's name calling, pointing at Baby Daisy. "I still don't like that they invited babies to race here. It just doesn't feel right."

Iggy shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well fret not, Dairy Queen. There's only five of them and seven of us." He then laughed like a freak, opening his eyes as he realized something. "Wait..."

Wendy slapped her forehead with her right hand as she groaned. "You're as mentally challenged as that Luigi guy..."

It was then that Luigi zipped by Wendy in his dark green pipe framed kart, giving her his memetic death stare as he was suddenly bombed by King Bob-omb, who was on another brown block with Goomboss.

"Excellent toss, Big Bob-omb." Goomboss complimented as he turned to the Bob-omb King.

King Bob-omb chuckled as he patted Goomboss on the head. "Thank you, Goomba King."

Wendy rolled her eyes as she decided to leave, with Iggy continuing to patrol the skies in his Koopa Klown Kar.

* * *

Bowser was cloud fishing alongside Big The Cat as he and Big were sitting on a brown block, the two trying to see who could get the most clouds between them both.

"Now, I know I heard that you're quite the professional fisher," Bowser remarked as he turned to Big, chuckling as he tilted his head back. "But I'm the King around these parts, and I'm going to dominate whether you like it or not, fat boy!"

Big, who had his usual oblivious look on his face, slowly turned his head to Bowser. "You look a bit just like my Fwoggy."

Bowser squinted his eyes at Big as he shook his head, going back to focusing on cloud fishing.

* * *

Waluigi watched as it was beginning to rain in the Cloudtop Cruise, his arms folded as he shook his head, running a temporary taco stand at the sky race course as he was settled on the top of a giant beanstalk.

"Wah... I don't think I'll get any sales today..." Waluigi remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, sighing as he blinked. "I knew I should have advertised more... then again, maybe that plant girl and her plant girlfriend could come up here too, the latter would certainly like it..."


	8. Stating The Obvious Gets You Zapped

Cloudtop Cruise was bright and shiny as it suddenly began raining, with the dark stormy clouds in the one part of the racecourse coming on over to the entire racecourse as the white puffy clouds turned grayish, being filled up with the rain pouring as Toadette and Dry Bowser were on the deck of the wooden airship that the racecourse zipped through, Toadette holding a yellow umbrella in her hands.

"Wow... it sure is raining hard here." Toadette stated as her eyes were widened. "It always seems like it rains harder when you're higher up in the sky... especially one as wide and spread as up here!"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head, turning to Toadette as he moved his skeletal hands around. "Kid, if all you're going to do is state the obvious, then you're better off not talking."

Toadette frowned as she faced Dry Bowser. "Bu then how am I gonna have dialogue, huh? There's gotta be some leeway for me to speak!" She responded.

Dry Bowser rolled his left skeletal arm around. "Well it wouldn't hurt if you actually had something interesting to say that wasn't expected."

"Like how am I suppose to, D-B? You know how simple minded us Mario characters are! We can't handle actual deep and thoughtful comments because Nintendo doesn't want us to!" Toadette snapped back as she spun her umbrella around.

As Dry Bowser was about to comment and offer a rebuttal to Toadette's remark, it was then that a bright white lightning bolt zapped Toadette, electrocuting her and reducing her umbrella into ash as Toadette covered, being completely darkened by the electrical jolt. Dry Bowser chuckled as he pointed at Toadette, who grumbled in annoyance.

"Ugh... I'm gonna need a doctor..." Toadette remarked as she folded her arms together. "I wonder if Bowser got his doctor's license yet..."


	9. Turbo Birdo Out Of There

The Cloudtop Cruise was looking fine as Toadette and Birdo were both riding together on the medium sized, pink colored Turbo Birdo, with Birdo driving her themed vehicle on the white puffy clouds, with Toadette holding onto the railings.

"Birdo, are you really sure it's okay to be driving a double character kart here?" Toadette asked as the Turbo Birdo kart landed on the wooden airship, with Birdo turning with ease.

Birdo nodded as she glanced back at Toadette, rolling her right hand around as she explained to her, "Look at it this way, Toadette. The best way to prepare yourself for any course is to just go and practice on it, no matter how many times you drive on it. And I decided that riding this kart on a course with varied terrain like this is for the best."

As Birdo said that, the two pink girls were blasted through the air, landing in the thunder section as Birdo swiftly drifted from the lightning bolts, with Toadette groaning as she not only felt sick, but got some cramps in the back of her neck.

"_Hey!_ Watch where you're driving!" Toadette angrily exclaimed as her face was green, her right hand over her mouth. "You got a young kid aboard!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight..." Birdo admitted as she turned to Toadette and rubbed the back of her head, slipping on a weird small puddle of oil that neither of them spotted as they went spinning out of control, getting zapped by a powerful bolt of lightning as they screamed in pain, the Turbo Birdo kart exploding as they were sent blasting off again.

The green shelled Lakitu handling the races watched as Toadette and Birdo went soaring past him, causing him to sigh as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't get paid enough for this nonsense..." He angrily muttered to himself as he pulled out a fishing rod and headed west, following the direction the girls were blasted off to, into an incoming thunderstorm, much to the Lakitu's dismay.

* * *

The female Wii Fit Trainer was doing some jumping jacks on a hardened block as she noticed the explosion that occurred on the thunder section of the racecourse. She simply shrugged as she kept on doing her exercise.

"Staying in fit in even the weirdest places keeps me a strong and happy, healthy woman!" Wii Fit Trainer proudly admitted as she ignored the incoming strong gust of wind from the east.


	10. Petey Piranha and Sledge Bro Contemplate

Petey Piranha and a giant green shelled Sledge Brother Koopa were both enjoying the beautiful view of the entire clear blue sky on the top of a giant green beanstalk in the Cloudtop Cruise, seeing various babies, Koopalings, metal recolors, and Miis all racing together on the various parts of the race course as the two heavy green clad creatures faced each other.

"You know, I wonder why my main hammer bro, Hammer Brother, was never allowed to race with these guys," Sledge Bro stated as he moved his fat yellow hands around. "You'd think that they would go with it after two decades worth of racing."

Petey yawned as he moved his right leaf around. "Well, they kicked me out in favor of two babies and a metal reskin of Princess Peach. I stopped taking Mario Kart seriously afterwards." He explained in Gilbert Gottfried's voice.

Sledge Bro rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he faced Petey. "Weren't you basically turned into a kart in Mario Kart Wii?" He asked as he had a curious expression on his face.

Petey nodded his head. "Yeah. It was going to be my kart, but since I wasn't allowed on the roster, I had Kamek transform me into it, as well as clone me nine times."  
"...so that explains all the different colored versions." Sledge Bro counted as he looked at his fingers.

Petey nodded, stretching his big leaves. "Basically. And when you get down to it, it's disappointing."

Sledge patted Petey on the back in an attempt to comfort the giant Piranha Plant as they kept watching the races, watching both Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach get blasted by lightning on the beginning part of the track's storm section as everyone else zipped past them.


	11. Lakithunder's Fizzling Out

Cloudtop Cruise was going through another rainy day as Mii racers were dominating the track, with Lakithunder enjoying the rainy weather as he was patrolling the grayish stormy skies.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! A _sparking_ day to make you feel all right!" Lakithunder punned as he spun around.

Toadette blew by as she was picked up by the gentle winds, holding a pink colored, white spotted umbrella as she turned to Lakithunder. "So you're out enjoying the rain, too?"

"Well of course! I am a sky lander!" Lakithunder remarked as he pointed at himself. "Now if only at those folks at Activision could make me a new figure character in their money making franchises, I'll be _shocking_ more audiences than the ones on Nintendo!"

Toadette squinted her eyes as she faced Lakithunder. "Your puns are beginning to _sizzle_, Lakithunder. You better take it easy before the overuse takes the _thunder_ out of your jokes." She remarked in equally bad puns.

"Oh, just shut up!" Lakithunder snapped as he zapped Toadette with his electricity, sending her plummeting as he was then zapped by a thunderbolt, screaming as he fell through his dark cloud, flailing his arms as he joined Toadette, who was paralyzed from the shock she received.


	12. Look At All Those Lakitus

The Cloudtop Cruise was bright as you could be high in the sky, with Toadette and Princess Daisy flying around the course in a yellow and pink colored hot air balloon as they were looking at all the different colored Lakitus flying around.

"Wow! Look at how many of these flying turtles there are!" Toadette admitted as she pointed at them.

"Yeah!" Daisy exclaimed as she held her hands together. "I just wanna go and jump on all of their heads!"

Toadette gave Daisy an odd look, folding her arms together as she frowned. "Why, may I ask?"

"Because they're Koopas, duh!" Daisy remarked as she placed her right hand on her hip, moving her left hand around. "That, and because I have been growing a stigma against them because of that Lakithunder guy and his puns."

Lakithunder then appeared out of a set of dark clouds from the east, zapping the hot air balloon as Daisy and Toadette glanced at each other, screaming as they held onto each other hugging, with Lakithunder laughing as he watched them fall.

"Ha ha! That'll teach you to laugh at my _lack_ of integrity!" Lakithunder punned as he sighed, folding his arms together as he shook his head. "Oh man, I need to improve on my jokes."


	13. Don't Bully The Innocent One

All seven of the Koopalings were gathered together on the Cloudtop Cruise high in the sky, with Toadette joining them on the race as the Koopalings glanced at her, the young humanoid pink mushroom girl being an odd spot in a race of mostly yellow skinned, different haired reptilians. Incidentally, all of the Koopalings were in pipe framed karts, with Toadette riding on a Mr. Scooty bike.

"Hey! Why are you here!?" Ludwig Von Koopa snapped at Toadette as he squinted his eyes at her.

Toadette blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "I just wanna enjoy a friendly race on the Cloudtop Cruise. What's wrong with that?"

"As you can see, shortstop, this particular race is for us Koopalings, and no one else!" Roy Koopa exclaimed as he clenched his right fist, slamming it on the top of his kart's steering wheel.

"Yeah. It's not a Koopalings race is there's a non Koopaling here too, especially for a mushroom headed freak like you!" Morton Koopa Jr. blurted out as he was bouncing in his kart.

Toadette frowned as she held her hands together, tilting her head to the right. "Oh come on, guys, don't be so rude like this to me!"

"Well too bad, you pink capped freak! Beat it or we'll beat you!" Iggy Koopa exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face, tilting his entire body to the right. "Did you see what I did there? I did a beat!"

Everyone stared at Iggy awkwardly as the Koopalings focused their general distate back on Toadette.

"Anyway, you can't race with us. So just beat it, shorty!" Lemmy Koopa exclaimed, not realizing the irony that he was saying it.

"Yeah. I'm the only girl who should be racing here," Wendy O' Koopa remarked as she briefly took out her magic wand and spun it around a few times.

Toadette sniffled as she shook her head. "Oh, you guys are so mean!" Crying, she drove off onto the race course, going farther ahead as she left the Koopalings behind.

Larry Koopa rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "Did we really have to do that to Toadette? She just wanted to race with us."

The other Koopalings laughed at Larry as he sighed, knowing that he would be treated like dirt due to somehow being the youngest Koopaling.


	14. Mario Kart is Violent

"And it's a beautiful day here high up in the sky at the Cloudtop Cruise racecourse as all of the racers are fans of Toadette, as this race is full of that cute, pink capped mushroom girl. And I see half of them using the Cat Cruiser build, with four of them on the Prancer and two of them using the Biddybuggy!" The announcing, green shelled Lakitu exclaimed as he was recording the race, watching all the random Toadette users zip away as they were ramming into each other.

The real Toadette sighed as she was sitting inside a small Koopa Klown Kar alongside Bowser Junior, noticing all the Toadettes chucking various items at each other and ramming as she turned to Bowser Jr.

"You know, I realize that Mario Kart has a lot of violence in it, but I wish that all the racers acted a bit nicer to each other." Toadette stated as she moved her hands around, frowning.

Bowser Jr. placed both of his hands on Toadette's shoulders as he faced her. "Hey, a race is a competition, and even if it's friendly, some jerky actions are to be expected." He then watched as the Toadettes were making a mess on top of the wooden airship, sighing as he rolled his eyes. "Although I don't know why my dad thought it would be good to leave one of the airships here as part of the racing."

Toadette nodded as she and Bowser Jr. continued watching the action on their tablets, with the Toadette user in the Biddybuggy being in the lead folowed by three Cat Cruiser Toadettes and one Prancer using Toadette.


	15. Too Many Clouds

Cloudtop Cruise was always full of clouds, although this one time the clouds were too much, as they covered up the beanstalk and airship portions of the racecourse, causing future races to be cancelled as the seven Koopalings and Toadette were having problems racing about.

"Augh! I can't see!" Roy exclaimed as he was easily being zapped by the bright lightning due to the dark stormy clouds overtaking the thundercloud section of the racecourse.

"Join the club!" Morton remarked in annoyance as he kept getting hit by rogue green Koopa shells, unable to control his Wiggler Bike.

"_Ayeeii!_" Toadette squealed in horror as she was ramming into the airship. "I can't tell where the path is!"

"If I knew my tires were going to go out like this, I would have restocked!' Lemmy remarked as he had flat tires, due to accidentally going over several spikes not part of the racecourse, not being placed back on the main road due to the green shelled Lakitu not spotting him.

Wendy growled in annoyance as she was bumping into the railings, clenching her left fist as she pounded on her steering wheel. "Grrr! I hate this stupid course! You can't even see!"

"I agree, sis. Not even my glasses are able to make out this course through these dumb clouds!" Iggy stated as while he zipped past Wendy, when he blasted through the gliding section, he veered to the right, missing the mechanical path and instead getting zapped by lightning.

Ludwig sighed as he stopped his Teddy ATV, folding his arms together as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he was nearby Toadette. "Yeah, no. I'm not racing in this condition."

"I wish I knew that sooner," Larry sarcastically remarked as he kept on bumping into the wooden pole, trying to get around it in his pipe framed kart but failing.


	16. It's A Cold Cruise

Toadette sneezed as she was wearing a red sweater she borrowed from Amy Rose, slowly walking on top of white puffy clouds as it was actually snowing, with the pink capped mushroom girl freezing her butt off as she sneezed again, sniffling up.

"Augh... I got a cold... and in the Cloudtop Cruise, of all places..." Toadette remarked as she gulped down the snot that she was sneezing up. "What a terrible twist of irony. Heh heh..."

A powerful wind gust from the east then blew Toadette in the air, making her scream and sneeze at the same time as she couldn't control her spinning pink pigtails.

Near the frozen airship, Dry Bowser and Lakithunder were shooting the shoot with each other as they glanced at the frozen over beanstalks, both of them playing cards as there was no one else on the deck. Lakithunder was used to the bitter cold, being that his body was always exposed to the cool air.

"So... any new customers lately?" Dry Bowser asked as he placed a card down on the wooden table they were playing on.

Lakithunder let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Not really. I heard about some Pokemon from Hoenn getting new mega evolutions, though." He then placed a card down on the table, glancing up at Dry Bowser. "Did I mention that I got trapped inside a store with Mario one night?"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes in response as they kept playing cards, with Toadette continuing to be blown around everywhere.


	17. Cloudtop Cruise's Thundercloud

Dry Bowser was riding in a new mechanical plane that Bowser Junior had built for him, taking it for a spin as he went through the Cloudtop Cruise's Thundercloud section.

"Ha! This plane is not bad!" Dry Bowser complimented as he spun through the Thundercloud, easily avoiding the various lightning strikes. "That Junior kid really knows how to craft a machine! Maybe I should ask him to help with that arm cannon I always wanted..."

However, it was then that the skeletal reptile was struck, but it was not by lightning. Rather, it was hit by a giant wooden airship, that was patrolling the skies as it caused Dry Bowser to go spiraling out of control down back to the earth, much to the skeleton's annoyance.

"Predictable." Dry Bowser snarled as she placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head as his boney parts began to separate.

* * *

Toadette hummed as she watched the stormy thunderclouds getting bigger around the Thundercloud section of the Cloudtop Cruise, gasping as she placed her hands on her face.

"Golly! I wonder what is happening all the way over there!" Toadette innocently exclaimed as she simply shook her head in response.

* * *

"You know, these lightning bolts are nothing compared to the hot soup I can make," A heavyweight black male Mii stated to a lightweight white female Mii, both of them on the Thundercloud section of the Cloudtop Cruise.

The female Mii sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sure that it is..." She responded as she got zapped by lightning, fizzling out as the black Mii shrugged in response.

* * *

Birdo was buying some extra tires from Lemmy Koopa at the entrance to the wooden airship parked before the Thundercloud, with Wendy O' Koopa pulling by on her Teddy ATV.

"Why are you buying tires from him? You're not in Mario Kart 8." Wendy remarked as she rolled her right hand around.

Birdo turned to Wendy as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm well aware of that. I'm just getting some in case I need them in an emergency."

"Birdo raises a good point, Wend." Lemmy stated as he began hopping on a set of tires. "You'll never get _tired_ of having tires! Ehehehe!"

Birdo and Wendy both groaned at Lemmy's pun as Lemmy sighed, sitting back down and continuing to do tire business with Birdo as Wendy _rolled_ on to the Cloudtop Cruise's Thundercloud section.

* * *

King Bowser Koopa watched from the front deck of the wooden airship just above the Thundercloud as he was watching the various racers getting zapped by the lightning and pushed into the electrical barriers on a high definition wide screen television set onto the wooden pole near the steering wheel, with a Koopatrol approaching him.

"Sir, shouldn't we do something about the influx of racers that are showing up?" The Koopatrol suggested as he moved his hands around.

Bowser simply laughed as he waved his right hand at the Koopatrol. "Nah! Let them race. I'm enjoying them getting their carcasses burnt! _Gwa ha ha!_" He then stuffed some shrimp down his mouth as he wrapped his burly yellow arms behind the back of his head, with the Koopatrol shrugging in response as he went back to patrolling.

* * *

Kamek hummed as he was hovering past the various green beanstalks in the Cloudtop Cruise, being on his break from taking care of the Koopa Kingdom as he was riding on his broomstick, humming to himself.

"This place isn't so bad. Maybe I'll set up a golfing tournament up here so I can beat everyone while enjoying the sky's atmosphere. Literally." Kamek stated to himself as he flew through the white puffy clouds, only to get zapped by lightning as he approached the Thundercloud section of the cloudy race course from the northern direction.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was still hovering around in his personal private Koopa Klown Kar, looking down at the huge thunder clouds in the Cloudtop Cruise's Thundercloud section, rubbing his chin with his right hand as he thought to himself.

"Hmmm... the electricity pulses from here are off the roof," Bowser Jr. calculated as he went below in his Koopa Klown Kar, opening up several compartments of the hovering vehicle. "Why, I bet I could channel the power into this vehicle and have enough electricity to super charge-"

Bowser Jr. was then struck by a lightning bolt from approaching the Thundercloud section too closely, in turn causing the Koopa Klown Kar to break apart, leaving him exposed to the sky as the son of Bowser fell through the giant, white puffy clouds, screaming for help.

"This is not what I calculated would happen!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he flailed his arms, calling for help but realizing that no one would show up for assistance.


	18. Chaos at the Cloudtop Cruise

What was going to amount to a normal, ordinary day at the sky high Cloudtop Cruise resulted in chaos as Toadette was being chased by several Bullet Bills, while Dry Bowser was getting munched on across his various bones by hungry Chain Chomps. Yoshi, who was trying his best to celebrate Yoshi Kart's anniversary, kept on bumping into invisible coin blocks as he was riding in his trusty old bright green colored, pipe framed kart, while Birdo was trying to have an adventure on one of the many wooden airships surrounding the sky themed race course, getting blown back by the powerful gusty winds, with the Thundercloud section getting too big as all the dark storm clouds covered up most of the track, causing it to thunder loudly and rain harshly as lightning zapped many of the multicolored Shy Guys in different colors of Mercedes vehicles trying to drive, with King Bowser Koopa and his son Bowser Junior both riding in Koopa Klown Kars, watching the madness from above.

"So glad that we're not part of that mess down there, papa." Bowser Jr. remarked as he was spinning around his Gadd Paintbrush.

Bowser chuckled as he nodded in agreement, having a sip of his orange juice that he carried along with him. "_Gwa ha ha_, right you are, mah boi! Nothing can stop the Koopa Klan from staying out of trouble!"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. laughed in unison as they sat back and relaxed, enjoying the show that was ensuing throughout the Cloudtop Cruise, with both of them using binoculars to see through the giant dark storm clouds.


	19. The Sky Seems To Be Weird

"You know something, DB?" The playable red shelled Lakitu asked Dry Bowser as both of them were sitting on a giant green leaf extending out of the giant green beanstalk that was east of the Cloudtop Cruise racecourse.

"What?" Dry Bowser responded, his skeletal arms folded together as he turned his head to Lakitu.

Lakitu rolled her right hand around as she faced Dry Bowser. 'Don't you find it a little suspicious that weird things occur high in the sky than in any other place?"

"...What do you mean?" Dry Bowser stated as he squinted his eyes.

Lakitu scratched her head with her left hand. "You know, odd stuff. Stuff that could only be feasable if you saw it for yourself. It seems to be more common up here."

"And what would suggest that to you?" Dry Bowser stated as he faced Lakitu.

It was then that a pink colored Blooper sprinted through the air, with the pink trio of Birdo, Toadette, and Dixie Kong all chasing it as Birdo held onto Dixie and Toadette, with both of the younger girls spinning their hair to fly in the air. Lakitu and Dry Bowser blinked as they turned to each other.

"Well for one thing, stuff like that." Lakitu commented as she moved her hands around. "It seems to be the sky where things would only make sense if you were high."

"...And that's what this boils down to." Dry Bowser commented as he and Lakitu were suddenly rained on by a storm of fluffy white marshmallows, causing both of them to fall off the beanstalk and down the sky as they screamed, unable to prevent their eventual doom.


	20. Cloudtop Clown Cars

Cloudtop Cruise was having a rain storm, the Thundercloud section being more stormy as the area outside it got slightly darker and grayer in color, with Bowser Junior, Wendy O' Koopa, and Iggy Koopa all flying across the sky in their personal, different colored Koopa Klown Kars.

"Man, I am in love with this vehicle!" Iggy stated as he was spinning around in his propeller vehicle, rolling his eyes around. "I am so glad you had me build all of these Koopa Klown Kars for us to use, Junior!"

"Well of course. I can't hog all the fun to myself, you know!" Bowser Jr. laughed as he pointed at himself. "Now that you guys are able to be playable, I can finally get some competition!"

"Yeah, competition to kick your butt!" Wendy remarked as she folded her arms, scoffing. "Now I can finally prove that I'm the best Koopaling of all!"

"Just because you're a girl, it doesn't make you the best!" Bowser Jr. remarked as he snapped his fingers. "Nor does it make you immune to our attacks!"

"Yeah! Right on, Junior brah!" Iggy stated with a weird surfer's accent as he fired a cannonball at Wendy, causing her Koopa Klown Kar to spin around as the three Koopa Kids began attacking each other utelizing attacks from their Koopa Klown Kars.

Dry Bowser watched the battle from the top of the wet green beanstalk right by the starting line, shaking his skeletal head as he scoffed.

"Kids. They just can't learn to get along," Dry Bowser remarked with a chuckle as he was using binoculars, having particuarly nothing better to do. 


	21. The Cloudtop Competitive Duo

Cloudtop Cruise was bright, sunny, and clear as Toadette and Dry Bowser were both finishing up a race they challenged each other two, with there being no other racers. Upon zipping through the Thundercloud section, the two racers were coming up to the finish line, with Dry Bowser getting the speedy edge due to being a heavyweight.

"Ha! Looks like I'm going to do the best between both of us!" Dry Bowser stated as he glanced back at Toadette. "See you at the finish line, squirt!"

Toadette puffed up her face cheeks, pulling out a Bob-omb she stuffed in her pink mushroom cap as she chucked it in front of her, watching the explosion send Dry Bowser into the air as she took the lead, only to spin out on some spilled oil. "Aeiyie! Why now, of all times!?"

This little accident was enough to give Dry Bowser enough time to catch back up, with both him and Toadette passing the finish line at the same time, causing both to be shocked as they looked at each other.

"What!? That can't be!" Toadette exclaimed as she pouted, shaking her arms crazily as she shook her head. "No! I refuse to accept this! There has to be another way to determine a winner!"

"I agree!" Dry Bowser remarked as he then noticed a floating yellow balloon suddenly drifting by them, pointing at it. "First to get that balloon wins!"

"Deal!" Toadette exclaimed as she and Dry Bowser jumped out of their karts, with both of the characters scrambling to get the balloon. Both of them grabbed onto it at the same time, but the balloon popped, causing both characters to plummet through the clouds as they screamed.

"Damn it! Spin your pigtails, kid!" Dry Bowser demanded, grabbing onto Toadette's arms after Toadette spun her pink pigtails around, beginning to hover back up in the sky.

"Golly, I guess we're gonna have to find another way to determine who won, huh?" Toadette commented as she glanced down at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser sighed as he nodded his boney head in agreement. "Indeed. Let's try something less practical... like knitting, or something."

"Oh boy! That sounds fun!" Toadette stated as she began twirling with glee, much to Dry Bowser's annoyance as he was feeling dizzy, with Toadette spinning incredibly fast.


	22. Chain Chomps On The Cloudtop

Cloudtop Cruise was enjoying a nice, rainy night as Birdo was driving around in a cloud kart, noticing that several Chain Chomps were placed around the clouds, with Birdo screaming in pain as she got bit a couple of times by the ravenous creatures.

"Argh! Stupid Chain Chomps!" Birdo exclaimed as she fired white eggs at them from her snout, shaking her head as she was making her way towards the wooden airship, "Whose idea was to put these dumb creatures here?"

As Birdo was trying to survive the onslaught of Chain Chomps, Iggy Koopa laughed as he was watching from his Koopa Klown Kar, laughing maniacally as he placed his hands on his face.

"Mwa ho he ha! It looks like my pets are doing a good work of giving Birdo hell!" Iggy stated as he spun around, adjusting his glasses. "I guess I better try and add Mecha Koopas, too!"

Iggy then accidentally pressed a button on his Koopa Klown Kar, causing it to blow up as he screamed, falling through the clouds as the Chain Chomps briefly noticed, shrugging as they went back to barking.


	23. Ice Cream In The Sky

Princess Peach Toadstool, Lady Palutena, Amy Rose, and Toadette were all high in the sky at the Cloudtop Cruise, with Peach using her magic floating to fly, Palutena using her goddess powers to float as well, and Toadette spinning her pink pigtails around to hover, with Amy riding in Palutena's arms.

"Isn't this place great?" Peach stated to Palutena and Amy as she watched all of the giant green beanstalks rising through the white, puffy clouds. "All the clouds here are so soft, and squishy!"

"Yeah! And best of all, they're so fluffy!" Toadette exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of clouds and hugged them, giggling as she closed her eyes. "It's like cotton candy!"

"That sounds so good right now!" Amy admitted as she placed her right hand on her face. "In fact, speaking of light sweets, I could go for some soft serve ice cream right now!"

"Which kind? Vanilla, or chocolate?" Palutena asked as she smiled, glancing down at Amy. "I personally find a strong taste in strawberry."

"Oh! Look at that!" Toadette spoke up as she pointed forward. "It's an incoming swarm of ice cream!"

Indeed, the girls were all headed into a thunderstorm, with it raining ice cream as the girls cheered, proceeding to grab the ice cream of their choice and licking them with pleasure, only to get blown away by a strong windy gust as they were pushed out of the thundercloud section, still managing to have the ice cream in their grip.


	24. The Cloudtop Cruise Is Peachy

"Isn't this place just peachy?" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed as she was driving around in the B Dasher vehicle.

Another copy of Peach appeared, this one wearing a biker outfit, as she nodded her head, riding on the Mach Bike. "Yeah! I could race here all day!"

"Yeah! Peachy, peachy!" Baby Peach blubbered as she chucked peaches everywhere, making sure that the white bubbly clouds would be full of the butt shaped pink fruit.

"Meow! I just love peaches!" Cat Peach exclaimed in her yellow Mercedes car as she snatched up the peaches and gobbled them up, letting out loud farts every time as she giggled and meowed, her pink tail waggling.

"Peaches should be solid and pink gold like me!" Pink Gold Peach stated as she was riding in the Blue Falcon vehicle.

Another Pink Gold Peach pulled up, also having a biker suit, albiet in pink gold as she was riding on the Wiggler ATV. "You said it! Metal peach power!"

"What's with all these Peaches?" Toadette asked Dry Bowser as they were both in Dry Bowser's grey colored Koopa Klown Kar, high above the race course as Toadette referred to both the plucky pink clad human princess and her peachy clones, as well as the actual peach fruit itself.

"I don't know, but I'm getting sick of it. Too much peaches for my taste." Dry Bowser remarked as he piloted the hovering vehicle northward, only to be doused by a shower of peaches, with Toadette gobbling up the pink fruit as she actually enjoyed eating peaches, much to Dry Bowser's annoyance.


	25. Big Beanstalk Breaks

Cloudtop Cruise was bustling with activity as there were plenty of racing action going on. But the race isn't what you're here to see. What you're here to see is Dry Bowser and Toadette doing something stupid.

_And what were those two up to this time?_

"Come on, kid, hurry up already! My bones are starting to break!" Dry Bowser growled as he felt like his bones could crunch at any moment.

"I'm trying!" Toadette stated, being a bit bigger than she normally was due to the fact that she ate a Super Mushroom.

The two were trying to get Cranky Kong's cane down from the highest point of one of the various giant green beanstalks, of which the old senile monkey somehow lost. Toadette and Dry Bowser had realized that the particular beanstalk they were on was fragile. Toadette managed to get the cane, but at what cost as the entire beanstalk broke apart, causing Dry Bowser to drop Toadette as he fell down, his skeletal body separated as his scattered bones swirled around his skull.

"D-B!" Toadette exclaimed as she returned to normal size, flailing her arms as she tried to spin her pink pigtails, only for the cane to bonk her on the head out cold as she went soaring all the way down, with Dry Bowser grunting in annoyance as he realized that he lost his personal helicopter.

Meanwhile, Petey Piranha was relaxing on one of the smaller wooden airships, just bopping his head to the electrical beats coming out of the race course's Thundercloud section, completely unaware of the screaming Dry Bowser was doing at him.

"Man, do I just love this tune. Huh!" Petey sung as he clapped his hands, wrapping his big green leaves around the back of his red head.


	26. The Snow Tops The Clouds

"Hey! Look at all this snow!" One green shelled Lakitu exclaimed as it was lightly snowing at the Cloudtop Cruise.

"Yeah! It rarely snows here for some reason!" Another Lakitu stated, being red shelled as the two were hovering around the entire racecourse.

"Wonder what it could be to bring such weather to a place like this." The first Lakitu stated.

"I'm more surprised that the Thundercloud is intact with its thunderstorm." The second Lakitu pointed out as she pointed at the dark stormy clouds surrounding the portion of the race track smashed in between the wooden airship and giant question block.

The first Lakitu was going to reply when he and the second Lakitu were pushed into the clouds by several racers, who were all having a race in spite of the snowy presence.

"Do you think we should have checked the weather before racing?" Toadette asked Dry Bowser as they zipped through the giant beanstalk, heading onto the white puffy clouds.

"Maybe. But as long as it doesn't stick, I don't mind the snow that much," Dry Bowser stated, his bones looking a bit more yellow due to the different tint of the snow and the map itself.


	27. The Pink Peers Top The Clouds

Toadette took a good glance around the sky high race course as she and the other pink colored members of the Pink Peers were doing a tour of the various tracks, plotting to show their pinky dominance.

"Isn't this just great, girls?" Toadette stated as she pulled out a couple of pink spray cans. "The perfect place for us to leave our trace, without needing to have style or grace!"

Princess Peach Toadstool farted several brassy deep pitched tuba toots as she fanned the air around her with her right hand, giggling. "Or to have a funny face!"

"The only funny face here is yours when you fart!" Amy Rose pointed out while picking her nose, causing all the girls to laugh their butts off as they all simultaneously farted a unison tuba toot with Peach.

"I think we're gonna need new underwear!" Nana exclaimed, the pink clad Ice Climber girl pulling out some vegetables from her pink parka. "Luckily, I can smash us some new ones!" She then began smashing the vegetables into different shaped underwear using her wooden mallet.

Jigglypuff, however, was not as concerned, for she did not need clothes. "Meh. I think I'll just have some of these yummy clouds instead." She then puffed herself up and sucked in some of the white puffy clouds near by, using them to puff herself up even more.

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha watched from the deck of a wooden airship as they noticed the pink balloon that the Pink Peers were riding in, the two bosses turning to face each other.

"I sometimes wonder why Toadette gets involved with these clubs," Dry Bowser remarked as he folded his boney arms together.

Petey simply grooved to the beat of the race course's theme, moving his green leaves up and down. "Hey, I can't blame her. It must be an honor to be part of the Cute Toot House and the Pink Peers! Two clubs for the price of one!"

Dry Bowser simply slapped his forehead as he sighed, knowing that trying to have a logical conversation with Petey was a lost cause.


	28. Dry Bowser the Airship Captain

The Cloudtop Cruise was full of wooden airships, with Dry Bowser on the largest of airships as he was wearing a black pirate's hat, holding a long pointed sword in his right boney hand.

"Set full sail towards the north!" Dry Bowser stated as he was speaking in a pirate accent. "We're going all the way up, to brave the cold and prove the strength of these wooden airships!"

"Yo boss," A random Dry Bones dressed as a sailor stated, with all sorts of different Mario enemies in the background dressed as sailors behind him. "You seem to change your role with each appearance you make now. What's the gig?"

"...I'm an immortal skeleton." Dry Bowser stated as he broke into pieces, due to the whole airship shaking from the collision with a giant green beanstalk. "...I can... fit into any role... considering I have nothing better to do..."

"Oh!" All the random enemy sailors stated as they glanced at each other, then at the broken up Dry Bowser. "...what's an immortal?"

Dry Bowser sighed as the airship began sinking through the white puffy clouds, having to deal with idiots as wooden parts of the airship began breaking up.


	29. Cold In The Clouds

Cloudtop Cruise was going through a snowstorm as Toadette was bundling herself up in the wooden airship, with Dry Bowser just having a red scarf surrounding him.

"You don't mind this cold, DB?" Toadette asked as she let out a cute sneeze.

Dry Bowser just shook his head in response. "Heat doesn't bother me. Neither does the cold. I'm a skeleton, after all."

"I guess that's true," Toadette remarked as she shivered, sneezing again. "If only you had flesh, then you would understand that it really can be a bother."

Dry Bowser chuckled as he turned to Toadette. "Kid, if I had skin, I would just be my idiot relative, Bowser." He then watched Bowser spin out of control in the Koopa Klown Kar, pointing at him. "Case in point."

"Who wants hot chocolate!?" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he brewed some cocoa, with Toadette gleefully accepting some.


	30. Not A Bathroom In Sight

"You know what I would appreciate up here?" Toadette asked as she was wiggling in pain.

Mario sighed as he turned to Toadette, adjusting his red cap, both of them being on the stationed wooden airship within the white puffy clouds. "All right. I'll bite-a. What would you want?"

"...a potty." Toadette remarked as she held down her pink dress with both of her hands. "All that rain water can really fill you up!"

"...how were you even able to drink rain water in the first place?" Mario commented as he was disgusted, yet curious.

Toadette was going to remark when Dry Bowser bowled both of them over in his Piranha Prowler, taking a glance back to see that the two Mario characters were somehow transformed into bowling pins as a result.

"I knew that drinking while bowling was a bad idea..." Dry Bowser stated as he was clearly under the influence, trying to have his conscious clear as he went through the thundercloud area, occasionally getting zapped by the frequent lightning.


	31. Falling Off The Cloudtop

"There's something about being so high in the sky that makes me feel... a bit off," Toadette remarked as she brushed her pink pigtails.

"Is it because of there being tornadoes?" Petey Piranha remarked as he was looking at pictures of different skies.

"That too, but mainly fear of falling off." Toadette remarked, only for a gust of wind to push her off the green leaf of the beanstalk she was sitting on.

* * *

"Too many things fall here," Dry Bowser remarked as he was watching several items fall off the cloudy racecourse from the wooden deck of the airship.

"That's not a shock." Lakithunder remarked as he was doing some cloud fishing. "That's just the sparking fact about clouds."

Dry Bowser growled at Lakithunder's electrical puns, not realizing the point he was making.

* * *

"I sure hope no one falls down here," Stated a blue shelled Lakitu as he was recording the various white puffy clouds moving in the distance.

Suddenly he heard several cries as he turned around, to see the four baby versions of certain Mario Kart characters fall off the course, two of them being the baby Mario Brothers, and the two of them being the baby princesses. The Lakitu simply shrugged as he didn't bother to rescue them.

"Who cares. They're just babies." The Lakitu mumbled as he went back to recording the puffy clouds forming in the clear blue sky.


	32. Zapping Bolts

The Cloudtop sure seems to be fine!" Toadette admitted as she danced around on the puffy white clouds. "Nothing weird seems to have happened!"

"Well nothing yet, but now you jinxed it." Lakithunder pointed out as he was there, selling his electricity. "And it's sure gonna be one _zapping_ hell of a _spark_ you'll get."

"Hey! Watch your mouth mister, kids are watching this!" Toadette snapped as she clenched her fists.

"Watching what?" Dry Bowser remarked as he squinted his eyes at Toadette.

"Uhh..." Toadette trailed off as she noticed the various Lakitus recording the trio, with the clear blue sky being darkened by giant dark storm clouds. "...the storm that's gonna shock us?"

As soon as she said that, thunder boomed as lightning began zapping the cloud based racecourse, with Toadette being zapped the most as Lakithunder used the electricity to absorb it in his cloud, while Dry Bowser carefully dodged the lightning bolts trying to zap him, instead deciding to takt the time to count just how many more were going to try and strike him.

"Seems pretty _shockingly_ beautiful to me!" Petey Piranha stated as he was flying in the air, only to be zapped by a lightning bolt for that _shockingly_ bad pun.


	33. It's Raining Marshmallows

Toadette's stomach growled as she sighed, placing her hands on her rumbling belly. "Man, I'm hungry. I could go for a fluffy snack."

"Well, why don't you try eating the clouds?" Petey Piranha suggested as he was swimming through the white puffy clouds. "That's what I do when I'm in the mood for something fluffy."

"Er... eating clouds isn't really my... thing." Toadette stated as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of... having pancakes. Or marshmallows."

"...whatever floats your boat." Petey remarked as it then started to rain marshmallows. "Hey, would you look at that! Marshmallows!"

"At this time of the day?" Dry Bowser remarked as he was dusting his old bones, shaking his head. "What next? Cotton candy?"

"Oooh, I hope that's next!" Toadette remarked as she began gobbling up the marshmallows, with Dry Bowser just shaking his head in dismay at the course of action. "Yummy fluffers!"

"I'll join ya!" Petey exclaimed as he also gobbled up the raining marshmallows, laughing it up alongside Toadette as Dry Bowser now tried to get the marshmallows out of his hollow bones.


End file.
